This invention relates to an elbow prosthesis for implantation to replace a diseased or damaged natural joint. It is designed to reproduce the natural movements of a normal joint with a minimum of surgical excision of bone and the preservation, where possible, of natural muscle attachments.
In a normal human arm, the forearm pivots (assuming no actual rotation) about the humerus in a valgus-varus path. The valgus excursion occurs in extension, when the forearm points away from the body centreline, while the varus excursion occurs in flexion, when the forearm points towards the body centreline.